dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Diablo Desert
Diablo Desert is a giant, desolate desert on Mount Paozu. It was the home of Yamcha and Puar, who would both rob anybody who comes around of money or capsules. Pilaf's Castle is also located here. You may RP here. Rin and Jeff After finishing in Munronian Colony, Rin had decided to wonder off, arriving in the Diablo Desert with Jeff right beside her. Rin, who was normal upbeat and cocky, seemed to depressed about something, clearly troubled. Jeff didn't notice it at first, so he just went about looking over the desert, seeming to be quite fansinated by it. "This place is huge! What are those large white things coming from the ground?" He asked Rin, acting more like a child then a teenager Rin looked over at them and sighed. "I don't know Jeff. They proably don't have a name." He told her, still sighing as she continued to walk, unbothered by the heat. "Jeff, is your dad alright after the whole run in with Thax?" "Yeah, I healed him and the elders, before making sure everything was okay. Me and my dad were on your dad's planet, though we didn't get any training in, it was fun." He said, not seeming to mind the gravity "I see. The gravity wasn't too hard on you was it?" She asked. "Nah! It was easy to handle after a while. Dad had a harder time getting used to it though. Your house is awesome!" He said, not being able to stay on a conversation for very long "Yeah it is. Dad mainly made it by himself after mom bought the planet. I wish I knew where she was though." Rin said, seeming to get very depressed after thinking about her mom and dad. "He made it!? That's so cool! There's like 1000 rooms inside there." He shouted "Yeah, mostly because he couldn't stand how one room looked. Mom and dad live in seperate rooms, and his family mainly sticks to the stronger training rooms. My room isn't too far away from them." She said, before sighing yet again. This time, Jeff noticed something wasn't right, and grew curious. "What's wrong Rin? Is something bugging you?" "No....well yeah..its just...No one wants to fight me, and I don't know why. The only person who'll fight me is Hokus, but we decided not to fight until he was at his best and I was at mine." She said, taking a breath and continuing as she felt Hokus fighting 2 very familar power levels. "And now Hokus is fighting Tsu, and this other guy I saw at Muronian Colony. I wish I could join them." "Wow, you can sense them? I can't feel anything." Jeff said, amazed at Rin's sensing ablities. "But, it can't be that bad. Do you know why people might not wanna fight you?" "No, that's the sad thing. Maybe it's my new transformation. Regardless, anyone strong is avoiding me." She would say, before taking her mace and The HSOD. "Maybe it's these too." She said. "Wow, those look awesome......" Jeff said, shocked. "Can I hold them? They look cool." "Huh? Yeah sure here." She handed Jeff the mace and HSOD. "Wow....." Jeff said, able to feel their power, along with Rin's energy on them. "I think I understand why people won't fight you. It's because of these two." "You think so?" She asked the young namek. "I know so. It's definity because of these. Have you tried fighting without them?" He asked "Well....no. They're so strong powerful. Not to mention fighting without them doesn't feel the same." She told him. "In that case....lets fight! I'll use these, and you use normal weapons. How about that?" Jeff asked. "Uhhh, I guess. We can see if that'd work or not. Hopefully it wokes like you say it will. Lets go fight somewhere else then." Rin suggested, flying into the air and ready to go look for a battle location. "Yeah sure, lets go fight somewhere. I'll show you that you don't need these weapons to win!" He told her, flying into the air with her. He had a smile on his face, but while holding the weapons, he was thinking to himself. "Why are these so heavy! I don't see how she carries these things around with her all the time!" Toko, Alyra, and MoeruCategory:Earth RP Areas Toko sits on top of one of the rock formations, peacefully watching out over the desert. Alyra idly leaned against the same rock formation, unsure if Toko noticed her yet. "I can sense you down there you know, it's kinda hard not too with your power, I can pretty much always tell where you are" Toko chuckles, he thinks for a moment "Uh... Not in a creepy way!" "Yes, there are few with this kind of power..." Alyra sighed. "And I can't exactly suppress it easily. Though I found you here for the same reason. Why here? There's not all that much around here." "I was raised in the deserts just me and my mentor, when I feel the need to relax I like to hang around here, its funny, I only left the desert a few months ago and I've already met some great people and grown so much" Toko is unusually calm and focused sat here. Alyra idly watched a few swirls in the sand, "People would assume I like deserts, because of my...affiliation with time. They seem to think I enjoy sand..." She sighed, shaking her head. "But that is a tale for another day. I was wondering if I could ask you a few things." "Affiliation with time huh?..." Toko snaps out of his peaceful trance and hops down of the rock, he faces Alyra with an excite, if a bit dumb, looking smile "Fire away" "To be blunt, I need help. I've been gathering as many powerful fighters as I can, and you're certainly far above average." Alyra said. "There's a war coming, and I need people to stop it. Can you help me?" "A war, coming here? I can get behind that" Toko then grins "I'm guessing by your concern that means there will be some great challenges?" he hops excitably. "Indeed." Alyra sighed. "But perhaps a test of your skill, first?" "Honestly I wanted to get more powerful before fighting you, I'll do the test but you have to promise a real fight when i'm stronger!" Toko gets into a fighting stance, he's incredibly excited "A tough opponent like you, hell yeah I'm pumped!" "As you wish." Alyra adopted a simple stance, arms at her side, left food forward, body facing slightly to the right, and waited. Toko breathes in... "Okay... GO!" he back flips and pushes himself high into the air, he blasts down materializing two blades, opening up with a dropping slash! Alyra was simply not there when Toko hit the ground, and could be seen ten meters away, holding twin swords of alien design. "So it's a swordfight you want. Very well." She raised one until it was parallel to the ground, pointed directly at Toko, otherwise in the same stance she was in earlier. Toko launches a blade at her then dashes quickly ahead of it, Materializing a new second blade, coming in close range of Alyra he starts attacking with both blades in a lightning fast combo sequence. Alyra didn't dodge a single slash, instead choosing to block. Each and every strike Toko placed landed on the flat of the Paradox Blades, which refused to yield to his strength. Toko continues slashing, then stops dead and moves slightly to the left allowing the thrown blade to speed past him aimed at Alyra, he readies to attack again. Alyra held one of the Paradox Blades vertically, and the blade Toko threw hit it edge on. The Paradox Blade did not move, Alyra did not flinch, and two halves of the sword flew past her head harmlessly. She resumed her defensive stance wordlessly. Toko flicks his special sword from his tail out of harms way, he proceeded to throw his current two blades upwards, far, and materializes one in each and and one in his tail, he doubles his attacking speed and continues slashing. As Alyra prepared to block the oncoming attacks, Moeru appeared behind her, One of the swords halves in his hand pressed against the center of her neck. "I didn't think I still had it in me for moves like this... Hmm." A crack echoed throughout the air as Alyra simply vanished, reappearing directly behind Moeru in much the same position as he was with her. Toko bounces back to refrain hitting the newcomer, he pivots around and starts attacking Alyra again, while attacking materializing more swords and throwing them in random directions. As Alyra stood behind him, with her sword at his neck now, Moeru was impressed. "Wow, nice trick. Who taught you to disturb space and time like that?" shortly after he finished speaking, a tailed demon sidestepped around him to continue attacking Alyra. "Oh, it looks like I interrupted something, here. Oh well, let the games begin!" Generating a wave of aura around his hands and feet, Moeru grabbed the demon's blade, a smirk on his face."Hey there. What's your name?" Toko continues his assault on Alyra with his left blade and tail's blade but turns his head to face Moeru, "Hi!" he says grinning happily "The names Toko! You feel pretty darn powerful! Who are you friend?" he says with a chipper voice. Alyra was blocking every swing with one hand, casually responding to the newcomer. "Moeru, right? I'm the Seeker of Time. Nobody taught me this power, I gave myself it, at great cost." "Aw, a philosopher, then?" Moeru said to Alyra. You seemed a bit more interesting before...not to say that I don't want that thing from you. I'm just scared It'll make me boring." Returning his attention to Toko,he said "Like the lady said, I'm Moeru. Calmest flame this side of the universe. Nice to meet ya!"As he finished talking, he leaped over Toko, before bringing a knee down towards the Demon's head. Toko throws the blade held by the tail up towards Moeru and quickly back steps, quite far back, and materializes a new sword for his tail. Curiously enough, Alyra seemed to be getting faster as the fight went on, yet she never went on the offensive. "Oh, my existence is hardly boring. I'd say it's a bit too exciting. Boring would be a nice change." A New Fighter Gokan lands in the desert "HELIOS Station, wish she told me how to get there" he says to himself Flying through the air at an alarming speed trying to get to get out of the desert, Roxas runs into a mysterious figure. Gokan puts his hands over his eyes "W..Who could that be?" he questions "Guess I have to find out" He zips up right in front of the unknown person at double his speed with no effort "Oh H-Hello?" Roxas says, slightly sliding into a fighting stance in case this stranger is looking for a fight "Hi" Gokan looks at the figure "I'm Gokan, who are you?" he half-smiles Category:Locations "Roxas!" He smiles and darts out his hand awaiting a handshake. "You heading somewhere?" "Hi Roxas" he returns the smile "Nowhere special, how about you?" Roxas thought, realized HELIOS station can wait and says, "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gotta get stronger" he says this as he flexes jokingly Gokan chuckles "Ya, you're weak!" he laughs Roxas crosses his arms. "You trying to pick a fight?" Gokan appears as if he had just been slapped across the face "What do you mean 'You trying to pick a fight'?" he questions confusedly Roxas smirks, "Don't call me weak. I'll get stronger then most people soon!" Gokan chuckles "Weaky Weaky! Roxas is a Weaky" "Are your muscle compensating for something?" Roxas grins "Compen what-ing?" Gokan questions him "Guess they're compensating for the lack of intelligence in that dark cold place you call a head" Roxas chuckles "Intelligence? Compensating? I don't know what those mean" Gokan responded with a depressed manor "Aw great, Why do i get stuck with people like this" Roxas mumbles under his breath Gokan readies into a fighting stance "But I'll fight you!" Gokan says enthusiastically Roxas farts in gokans face. "Smell that? Good, I ate a whole lot of beans." Gokan slams Roxas into the ground and shoots multiple ki blasts at him "No, It didn't" Roxas deflects ki blasts and flies away on farts "Oh no you don't" Gokan exclaims as he raises his middle and index fingers to his head and instant transmissions right in front of the young warrior, and before he can even react, he slams Roxas straight back down to the ground and fires another string of ki blasts. Calling of Friends: Toko's Isolation Toko sits on top of his usual rock, staring off into the horizon, he can feel a few power levels approaching but he ignores them. Slight purple sparks flicker around still. Bastion is flying towards the desert following Monarchs directions "how am i supposed to believe you know where we are going when everything in this desert looks the same" suddenly noticing a faint and familiar power bastion stops "ok fine you knew, but you still got us lost in the wastelands. He is over there a few miles he is surpressed but its toko alright" and he heads off in that direction "Yes I know he is my scouter picked him up a while back. As I said I know exactly where I'm going... We may of just taken the scenic route... totally knew where I was going. I wonder how he's doing. Considering he's still here I assume badly." He smirks and follows after True towards Toko A hand appears out of the ground next to Toko, catching one of the purple sparks, then Dark Majin in his super form rises out from the pink pool. "Sour. You seem down Toko. What's happened?" Then DM pulls a clipboard and pen from his stomach and prepares to write. Toko looks at his Majin friend, he smiles slightly, then concentrates on suppressing the purple energy, "It's a long story Dark, it looks like we'll have company soon, nice to see you're still living in Super form" he glances in the direction that Bastion and Monarch are coming from. Bastion stops pretty close to Toko's location "ah good you're ok, or at least better than you were and you?" noticing dark majin looks mildly ocnfused "uh nope i'm not sure who or what you are but i'm sure there will be a time and place for that" Monarch stops and floats in the air looking down at Toko and Dark. "Huh you're still sulking in the desert. You seem to have sorted out the anger issues though. Shame you were interesting that way." He smirks and looks and the familiar pinkish blob. "Oh hey Dark how've you been?" Dark Majin stops writing and looks up. "Hello, Monarch, how are you?" Dark Majin gets ready to write again. His antennae seems to have a mind of its own, turning to face at some sand, which in then changed into a fridge. The purple sparks return to Toko at the thought of Monarch "You're aura is softer Zucana, I hope I didn't scare you into being nice to people" he says as a snide comment "Hello Bastion, I'm afraid I haven't been to see Bassoon yet, I'm not quite under control, don't want to lose it around innocents" He smiles at the fridge seeming very much like normal he hops over to it "Man oh Man I hope you have chocolate! I havent had chocolate in sooooo long! he smile raiding the fridge. "so am i the only one finding it weird about there suddenly being a fridge" he looks at everyone and sighs "yep i'm the most normal of the freakshow i feel so acomplished" he goes over to toko " you're not under control becuase you're scared trust me i know i felt the same way when i first woke up with these, scared about losing control and hurting others and i dont need to tell you what fixed that" "You saying I'm going soft Toko! I beg to differ, you didn't scare me in the slightest I accepted death with dignity you were just too cowardly to go through with it." He smirks and turns to Bastion "Yeah we're the freakshows. The wannabe super hero the pink goo thing the butterfly man and now the tin man welcome to the club." He then rushes over to the fridge "Wait did you say chocolate?! I'm bloody starving give some here Toko!" Dark Majin finishes writing and then takes a gigantic breath and screams, literally turning the sand around his feet to glass. "Dark Majin has finished the evaluation." He turns round the clipboard to show everyone a picture of a kitten. "Dark Majin's evaluation says we all need kittens." Dark Majin then begins to sniff the air. "It's strange y'know, I can materialize any food except Chocolate" He mumbles and then looks up from the fridge a piece of chocolate in his mouth "Yey Kittens!" He cheers, then looks at Bastion, "I know, I think I just needed time alone, seeing you and Dark here has cheered me up" Toko notices that the purple flickers have finally ceased without him trying, he looks at Monarch with a sassy grin "Zuzu, gotta say I'm not going to forgive you" He gives him some chocolate, "And if you're so bent out of shape over me not killing you, you'll have to wait a bit, but you'll get it if you like" He chuckles. "well thats why we are here, cant have a sad moping toko can we? i suppose whats important is the one piece of advice i took from what you told me" he sets down a bag "dont lose your way" Monarch eats the chocolate. "You don't have to forgive me. If anything it'll be a lot easier without the symbol of righteousness following my every move." Monarch glares at Toko Menacingly "Trust me next time I won't be the one dying. You know how I said you'd sorted your anger issues? I was wrong one more incident like that and you'll become what I am. I psychopathic freak." He smirks. "It's probably best for you and you're little pal Bassoon if you don't lose your way. Next time I might not be the one killing him." Dark Majin follows the smell of the air. Leading him to Bastion. "You smell different... Human... and..." At that point Dark Majin punched into the area between the android and Human in Bastion. "Dark Majin sees... cyber-human..." He looks up from the wound to look at Bastion's face and Dark Majin smiles. Toko walks towards Monarch, as he passes Dark he flicks his antenna, "Don't scare the kid" then he walks up very close to Monarch, he grabs him by the chest plate and pulls him close, Toko's eyes go black the purple aura forms, the bottomless black hole looking straight into Monarchs eyes, voice changes "I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU, UNLIKE YOU I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CONTROL" the voice echos in peoples minds rather than sounding like it left Toko's mouth. Toko pushes Monarch back, eyes normal, aura gone. He turns around and returns to the fridge. where bastions heart should be he feels only a fragment "that probably wasnt a wise move there" from his chest eminate bright emerald sparks "oh guess i cant hold it back anymore" he starts powering up allowing his aura to flow "guess i have to now POTENTIA UNLOCK" his aura rages and his powerlevel skyrockets a powerful emerald aura crackling with energy flows around him his left eye darkens gaining a cross hair in the centre as his power keep climbing all 3 are pushed from the surprise gush of power the wound slowly closes and his android arm begins to spark gaining a glow of its own. "toko this is the power i got from our fight if you'll forgive the pun its like you flicked a switch in me" his stance is firm and uncharactistically confident he even has a smile on his face. "No Toko you're right... You're nothing like me. You're like the weakling Zucana. He died. The shouty purple man however... Is like me. A murderous psychopath. You have it under control for now, but for how long? And how strongly? The truth is you're weak. He's strong, eventually you'll cease to exist and he'll be all that remains just as I rose from Zucana. He'll rise from you. Who'll protect BAssoon then? Certainly not you. Based on how you were I'd bet you're the one killing him. And you'll enjoy it." He smirks and looks up to Bastion. "Neat trick kid. Why don't you try pulling a rabbit out of your hat. Then I'll be impressed." Dark Majin sits down and crosses his legs. He then begins to clap. "What other things can Cyber-Humans do? Please tell." He then looks intent on observing Bastion, but Dark Majin's antennae makes a much smaller fridge next to Dark Majin and then pulls a Energy drink out from the fridge. Toko recovers from the knock back and grabs the last of the food from the first fridge, then walks over to Bastion, pushing through the aura, a cake he was holding explodes "aw" he mutters, he puts a hand on Bastions shoulder, "This... This is sweet" He holds out a ham sandwich, "Take this, It's certainly a nice color, I imagine if you were using this to attack right now it'd be hurting me a lot, congrats, Kinda proud I knocked this into you" he gives Bastion a warm smile "Look at how far you have come already, I bet the people from your past regret not being here to support this" "i uh kind of cant switch this off yet its a defence mechanism my heart was endangered so this triggers to protect me as best as possible i should power down in a minute" he looks around "and you kind of touched on why i came here i was talking with monarch and for his uh shall i say "issues" he was right telling me i have demons i need to face and that they would never dissapear on there own" he powers down and opens the bag revealing a bento box " i've decided to go home at least once i've decided to face those demons i was going to ask yourself and monarch and i suppose the gumball as long as he behaves to join me" he opens the box it was a steam sealed box so its hot and still looks fresh "thats for everyone monarch its not exactly a rabbit but its the best my hat contains, so if you wish to join me you are more than welcome and sorry dark was it? i can only tell you what i can do i lack the control to do anything special yet though i can show you when i am stronger" Category:Earth